Crushed
by madikateco
Summary: When Edward is employed to house sit the Swans extravagant house, a certain mysterious woman intrigues him. As he falls more more for her, can he stop the deadly consequences that arise? Can he realize Bella is not so great before its too late? AU AH


**Yes, I have a new story, because frankly, I can't write for BM at the moment because of the serious case of writers block.  
Hopefully you can enjoy this one :)**

It's pretty obvious. I don't own Twilight.  
Credit goes to the movie CRUSH  
they own this plotline. Not me.

Crush

_Cheers emitting from the expectant audience.  
A hit to the face, a blow to the torso, and a final kick to the stomach.  
More cheers erupt as my opponent falls to the floor in defeat.  
_

_Victory. Finals._

My kickboxing coach cheered and patted me on the back.

"A job well done, son!"  
"Thanks Coach."  
"You know this means you're in the finals now?" I nodded, chuckling internally at his chipper excitement.  
"Well I've got to get back to the office, wish your mother my best; I will be home for tea. Oh! And no tom foolery from now til after finals! That includes alcohol"  
"Sure thing, Dad." I called out as I made my way over to my waiting girlfriend, a little disappointed I could not drink, but accepted it nevertheless.

"Aw baby, you did so well!" Tanya told me lovingly, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I tried to prolong the moment of bliss but my friends had other plans.  
"Man! Did you see that guys face when you made the hit to his gut?! He looked devo man, great job!" My goof of a best friend Emmett boomed loudly, causing his on and off girlfriend Rosalie to smack him up the head. Rose was gorgeous, of course, but a complete bitch. We fought everyday all day and I was mostly the cause for their hundreds of breakups.  
"Yeah, you're gonna flog in the finals next week" My other best mate, Jasper spoke up. Jasper and I have been mates since grade 2 when he threw a toy truck at me and I stole his mars bar. Strange way to become friends, I know, but 2 days in detention together we just instantly bonded. I laughed along with my friends after they all agreed with Jasper, even Rosalie.  
Leaving the stadium, we headed off to Barneys Bar & Grill.  
Walking through the door we were greeted by the usual response.  
"Yeah boysssssssssss!!!!" Tens of drunken men and women slurred, stopping what they were doing to come up to Jasper, Emmett and I. Jasper and I said 'hey' back like normal people would, whereas Emmett boomed his greeting, and I swear I could see some of the tables nearby vibrate slightly.  
"Emmett, do you have to shout so freaking loud?!" I questioned him, raising my brow.

"Aw does Eddie-kins not like it when I use my big boy voice? I'm sorry buddy," He whispered softly, a chuckle on the edge of breaking through his voice.  
"But I ain't gonna change for nobody! It's your shout Ed!" His booming voice broke down with chuckles and gasps for air as he doubled over with laughter. Rose sighed, rolled her eyes and led Tanya over to a table by the corner-our usual seats.  
I made my way to the bar and bought a round of shots, a coke and bowl of bar nuts.  
The night passed by quickly, filled with a piss faced Emmett, emotional Jasper and a bitchy Rose. Pretty much the average Friday night at Barneys.  
As we were walking out I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I flipped open my phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.  
"Edward, sweetie." The comforting voice of my mother filled my ears, yet I wondered what the cause for a phone call was this late at night.  
"What's up Mum?"  
"I need you to come to my office, as soon as possible. No questions, no hesitation. I have a very important job for you." My mother, Esme, worked as an interior decorator. Her clients were usually very important people if they could afford my mothers work. As well as a decorating service, Esme offered house-sitters to all her best clients when they were out of town, giving me my summer job.  
I bid my farewells to my friends as they climbed into a taxi, and promised Tanya I would call her in the morning. Driving to Esme's office which, not so conveniently, was on the other side of town.  
Turning the stereo I was greeted by the lyrics of Bon Jovi,

Tommy used to work on the docks  
_Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love_

I nodded my head in time with the beat and sung the chorus

_She says, We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot  
Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

I kept singing along until I reached _'Platt-Cullen Homes' _my beloved mothers company.  
I had my own keys so walked straight through to Esme's office.  
I tapped on the doorframe twice before walking through the opened door, so not to frighten Esme.  
"Edward, darling, I'm going to keep this short, sweet and straight to the point, because frankly, I'm tired out of my mind. One of my clients, Mr Charlie Swan, and his family are taking a 3 month holiday in Paris, and have requested that I send my finest young employee to house-sit their place. Now, of course I'm _not _going to arrange for Mike to do so, therefore, tomorrow lunchtime you will meet Mr Swan at his home. That okay sweetheart?" She told me, as said, straight to the point. "Esme, I've got finals coming up, and my SATs coming up soon. I don't think I can.." Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed living in rich pricks mansions while they were gone, but the college semester had just started, therefore making it harder for me to travel to and from lectures.  
"Nonsense, you'll have plenty of time to practise. They have a personalised gym, a pool, home theatre. It'll just be like a 3 month vacation. Please do this for me Edward."  
"Sounds good, but I---" I was cut off by a stress ball Esme had been playing around with thrown at my head.  
"Do you remember who signs your student visa?" She smirked. _Sly bitch_.  
I sighed in defeat and nodded my head, answered with a bright beam from my loving, sly mother.  
She handed me the address, key and papers for Swan to sign tomorrow and I was on my way. I offered to take Esme home but she declined, saying she needed to finish some reports first. The drive home was just as restless as the one here, this time I found it harder to concentrate on the road and not my eyelids, but I managed to get back to my flat I shared with Jasper, who was unsurprisingly passed out on the couch, unscathed.  
I was tempted to take the unopened packet of Doritos laying on his chest, but decided I was just too tired. I pulled my shirt off and climbed into my bed for the last time for 3 months_. Sigh…_

I was awoken by the harsh light of the morning sunrise and the shrill beeping of my alarm.  
I took a quick shower and threw on a striped polo shirt, a Lonsdale edition jacket and a pair of jeans. I prepared an easy breakfast; eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns and orange juice. Tanya says I eat like a pig, but, I'm a guy. According to the female species guys _are_ pigs.  
It was now half past 8 and Jasper stumbled into the kitchen just as I sat down to eat.  
"Man," He spoke up, eyeing my plate, "That looks pretty good. Urgh, my head hurts." He mumbled, his voice croaky from his hangover.  
I just smirked at him.  
"What time is it?" He asked, barely a whisper.  
"Eight thirty," I replied cheerily  
"Shit, why so early?"  
I didn't have a chance to reply because I was cut off by my phone ringing. I smiled to myself when I saw the caller ID and answered on the second ring.  
"Tanya, hey babe," Jasper rolled his eyes. I flipped him off and went into my room to talk privately.  
"Eddie, baby. What happened last night?" Tanya wondered, a slight worry in her voice.  
I told her the story, how Esme needed me to housesit.  
"Babe, it's only 3 months?" I told her, my voice rose at the end, making it sound more like a question.  
"You are such a pushover." She mumbled into the phone. I could see the slight pout that would make itself visible on her soft lips.  
"I owe her big time anyway."  
"You were meant to be moving in with _me. _When will we get time for _us?!" _She complained, whining softly.  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Okay?"  
A slight sound of agreement was heard on the other side of the call.  
"Shit, babe. I've gotta go pack. I love you." I rushed, looking at the clock.  
"Yeah, you too," She said before hanging up.  
I closed my phone and ran around my room, looking for suitable clothes, my kickboxing gear and my books for exams soon.  
By the time I had finished I had a carry bag, my gym bag and laptop case, along with a backpack and I was ready to go.  
I walked out to see Jasper cuddling up on the couch with a petite, attractive brunette. Both their dishevelled hair noted they'd been up to more than just cuddling.  
"Hey, Jasper, and…girl of which I do not know. I'm off." I waved and spoke out.  
The little brunette just smiled up at me.  
"Hi Edward, I'm Alice. I'll see you later! Trust me!" She called out laughing as Jasper blushed and muffled a groan into a pillow.  
I smiled back and walked out the front door.

40 minutes later I got off the bus at Carnick St, fishing the scrap of paper with the house number out of my pocket.

_13  
_  
Call me an old fashioned, superstitious geek, but 13 was _not_ my lucky number. _Great_.  
I looked to the closest house, number 7.  
Well at least it wasn't too far a walk.  
Little did I realise how big these properties were! The front garden alone was the size of nearly triple my apartment!  
As I walked I passed an apple tree growing by the sidewalk. Feeling completely recovered from my _big_ breakfast and a bit peckish I grabbed one of the apples off the tree, inspecting it for bugs, pesticides, rotting, and bit into it when I saw it was perfectly fine.  
Then the house I was assigned to housesit came into view. I swear my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw it. It was huge. Big stone pillars were adjoined from the bottom to the second floor, wild flowers grew in hanging baskets, dangling from the veranda roof. The walls were panelled with wide, tinted windows bordering the house. I opened the gate and walked down the driveway smiling to myself. I came in front of a big, oak intricate door and pressed the buzzer. I could hear the shrill of the ring echo throughout the house inside. I suddenly remembered the apple core I held in my hand.  
_Hmm…where can I hide this quickly? _I thought. I turned around, nearly being bashed on the head by one of the hanging baskets. _Perfect._  
I dropped my apple in with the hundreds of tiny purple flowers growing out of the basket.

I was waiting still for the door to be answered when something caught my eye. I looked up in suspicion. Yep, sure enough a big black camera, the light flashing.  
Turning back to the door I stepped forward to ring the doorbell again.  
This time it was answered straight away by a tall, stocky, balding man. He looked at me curiously, noticing my bags.  
"Hi, I'm Edward," He still looked confused.  
"Esme—" I stopped short when a look of realisation flashed his face.  
"Ah, the house sitter. Come on in." He told me with a wide smile. I followed him into the house and put my bags down by the foot of the grand staircase. Looking around my jaw dropped all over again.  
"Wow..." I said quietly. Not quietly enough, I realised, as the man let out a loud chuckle.  
"I'm Charlie by the way. Charlie Swan." He smiled at me.  
"Pleasure to meet you." I answered, shaking his waiting hand.  
"Follow me."  
I did as told and followed behind him, the whole time looking in awe at the mansion I'd be living in for next 3 months.  
Charlie brought us into a room with dimmed lights.  
A computer monitor sat on a table with files, folders and papers everywhere.  
"This is the security room. All zones are filmed and stored on this server, 24/7," He filled me in, "I can even rewind." He smirked at me before pressing a few keys on the keyboard. Suddenly footage of me standing by the front door came on screen.  
"What do we have here?" He chuckled as I felt like a fool.  
Footage of me stuffing the apple core in the basket played.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…" I answered, greeted by a returning chuckle.  
Charlie pointed to the window, "Reinforced security glass, deadlocks on all the doors. You can access the net too if you want." Pressing more keys, the screen went black then brightened with the familiar homepage of Google.  
"Why don't you just lock the place up? What do you need me for?" I wondered.  
Charlie exasperatedly sighed, "Our cat."  
"Cat?"  
"Damned thing went missing. Renee wants someone here in case he comes back." I nodded in understanding and followed Charlie out the security room as he showed me more of the house.  
"You can choose to stay in any room you'd like. Oh, I have a request from my daughter Tanika that if you wish to stay in her bedroom, you must _not_ touch her pony collection. Otherwise you're all set." I laughed at his daughter's request.

"I didn't know you had children?" I said quietly.  
"Yes. The ratbags. Two girls, Tanika and Hannah. Tire the hell out of me, but, they're my princesses." I just smiled and followed him out the door.  
A silver Mercedes was now parked out in the driveway, the assigned driver I presume, loading the trunk with bags and suitcases. Charlie stood by the passenger door.  
"Right, so you got the keys?"  
I shook the set of keys in my right.  
"Security codes?"  
"Check."  
"Right, enjoy the house. Watch movies, go for a swim in the pool. Just remember to-"  
"Keep an eye out for Gavin." I smiled, laughing internally at such a ridiculous name for a cat.  
"Thanks, Edward." A woman in the car lifted her glasses. I assumed she was Renee.  
"We'll be in Paris in two days," Charlie told me, "I'll give you a call once we're settled in." I nodded smiling once again at him.  
I leant down so I could see through the backseat windows where Renee, Tanika and Hannah sat.

"Have a great vacation." I smiled. The two girls just rolled their eyes and looked away from me, as Renee smiled warmly, thanking me once again.  
With that the driver started to pull out of the driveway.  
"Happy family…" I muttered to myself, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I waved to the car.  
The car slowed down and Charlie stuck his head out the window, turning back to me.  
"Our niece might drop by for a swim." He yelled out.  
"No problem." I called back. "What's her name?"  
But the car was already halfway down the road.  
I walked inside grabbing my bags and headed up to one of the bedrooms. I could tell Esme decorated this one. It seemed reds, browns and beige was the colour scheme for this room.  
I plonked my bags down on the bed and took my jacket off, walking out on to the balcony.  
"Wow…" I mumbled. The view was breathtaking. A lake in the distance was glistening and sparkling with blue. Trees surrounded everywhere and the sky was a bright blue.  
Walking back inside I went for a little exploration. I found the home theatre Esme had mentioned. To say it was big would be an understatement. A massive 84 inch plasma screen TV sat against the wall, dim lights overhead.  
I continued my exploring and came across the kitchen. Opening the stainless steel fridge, the word of Carlisle flashed through my mind as I saw the 3 cartons of beer,  
"_Oh! And no tom foolery from now til after finals! That includes alcohol"_

"_Sure thing dad,"  
_  
I closed the fridge. It was only til the end of next week.  
I went to try out the couches in the front room.  
As soon as I sat down a broad smile possessed my face.  
I lay back into the plush pillowy-ness of the sofa. _I could get used to this_.  
I decided I should call Tanya now. I looked at the wall clock…1.37pm  
She would be on a lunch break around about now.  
Soon her voice filled through my ears.  
"Hey,"  
"This place is awesome!" I exclaimed through the phone.

"Yeah?"  
"Wait til you see it."  
"I have an exam tomorrow."  
I was about to tell her I could get her to the exam on time but the all-too familiar voice of Rosalie filled my ears.  
"You better spill some blood on Saturday Cullen."  
"Yes Rose, now tell Tanya I'll see her at 8."  
"Will do. See ya."  
I hung up the phone as I gazed into the sparkling water of the pool, dying to just jump in.  
Sighing, I made my way back inside and grabbed my study books.

After about an hour or two I was too exasperated to study anymore and lay back against the couch.  
A figure in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I sat forward, looking at the body stretched out across one of the pool chairs outside.  
Intrigued, I walked outside to the pool, mesmerised by this girl laying on the chair, her eyes closed. Her dark brown hair fell in loose curls by her waist. A red bikini enhanced her long, slender, pale body. A small smile adorned her features and I felt myself having to adjust my pants. She was gorgeous.  
I had to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You must be the niece."

**What's your summer job?**


End file.
